Methods, arrangements and constructions related to the aforesaid technical field and having a function and a nature that fulfils these requirements are known to the art in a number of different forms.
A torque transmitting shaft, in the form of a cardan shaft, has, at least one end of said shaft, a first yoke, with two spaced arms, adapted to expose corresponding eyes for cooperation with a cross-shaped piece, adapted for a firm coordination, via a bolt joint, to an intermediate member for transmitting a torque.
Said shaft also having a safety coupling arrangement, adapted to be engaged to a first setting or position and to be disengaged to a second setting or position.
It is also previously known a cardan shaft, that includes an adapted “intermediate” member, which has a first end section, with a first universal joint yoke, and including, opposite to said first end section, a second end section, which may be formed with a second universal joint yoke, wherein said intermediate member may be formed as two separated members or related subsections, which are mutually connected or disconnected via a safety coupling arrangement.
This safety coupling arrangement is here intended to allow an engaged or positive rotation and torque transmission between these subsections in a “first positional setting” or connected setting, a first position, and having for this purpose an expanded positional setting.
In a “second positional setting” or disconnected setting, a second position, the safety coupling arrangement allows a free rotation between the subsections, under no torque transmission, wherewith the second position may automatically occur immediately after the torque, transmitted between the subsections, exceeds a pre-determined value, which is dependent on the mechanical construction of the safety coupling arrangement.
Cardan shafts, that include such safety coupling arrangements, are known to the art, although it has been found that in the case of confined and restricted spaces, such safety coupling arrangement takes-up too much space, partly, in the case of certain applications, in an axial sense or dimension and/or partly, in the case of certain applications, in a radial sense or dimension.
With regard to the evaluations and/or properties, associated with the present invention, it can be mentioned that different types of safety coupling arrangements are known to the art and adapted for their technical fields, such as different from cardan shaft applications.
One such earlier known safety coupling arrangement has been found particularly beneficial for the use in an application, associated with the present invention, and such a safety coupling arrangement is illustrated and described more specifically and in detail in a Swedish patent publication SE-525 837-C2, corresponding to an International Patent Application Serial Number PCT/SE2004/001935 (International Publication Number WO 2005/061 916-A).
The contents of this patent publication or International Patent Application is to be seen as a clarification of the safety coupling arrangement, used by the present invention and its new application.
The prior art also includes the technique shown and described in the following patent publications:
DE-195 29 890-A1 describes a cardan axis or shaft, arranged with an intermediate element or member for the purpose of transferring a torque.
Said intermediate element has been formed and constructed as a safety coupling arrangement, having an “expansion slot (11)”.
More specifically it is shown an integrated safety coupling arrangement having a cylindrically formed “expansion slot (11)”, which is coupled to a pressure inlet (12) and a valve (13).
If the inlet (12) is exposed to oil under pressure than a pressure force is activated between the shaft (10) and a sleeve (20), and said force is causing a frictional cooperation, offering a transfer of a torque.
Said safety coupling arrangement is here assigned to an intermediate element or member in said cardan shaft, the end-sections of which are in cooperation with a first and a second universal joint yoke, each in cooperation with additional universal joint yokes via a universal joint pin.
The present invention may be used as its application in a cardan shaft of the above mentioned construction.
Each universal joint yoke is here in cooperation with an intermediate member, via its bolt joint (2.1), causing a firm torque transmitting cooperation between each universal joint yoke (1, 2) and its intermediate member (3).
The patent publication DE-35 45 651-A1 is describing a safety coupling arrangement, related to the intermediate member.
The patent publication DE-86 12 620-U1 is describing a yoke arrangement for a cardan shaft, where this yoke is formed and designed to expose a coupling arrangement in the form of a disc coupling arrangement, formed adjacent to said yoke and having the discs oriented in a radial extension, in relation to the rotational axis.
The publication FR-2 849 479-A is illustrating another construction of a safety coupling arrangement related to the intermediate member.